Wish You Were Here
by Cobalite
Summary: Sailor Stars set to the song Wish You Were Here.


Authors Notes: It's been a long time since I wrote a pure SM fic. Anyone who's read any of my Buffy stuff knows that I built a reputation on the blood of innocent characters. This is no exception. Written by Mark Willis.

Wish You Were Here 

By Cobalite Ice

****

They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate   
She said you're gonna be late if you don't go   
He held her tight, said I'll be alright   
I'll call you tonight to let you know   


"Mamo-chan, you're gonna be late if you don't go." Usagi mumbled around their joined lips.

"Alright, I'll go." He gave her his most brilliant smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Don't get yourself into trouble over there." Usagi tried to pull away.

Mamoru didn't let her go. "I'll be alright. I'll call you when I land in America."

"Go, go." She pushed him towards the gate.

****

He bought a postcard, on the front it just said HEAVEN   
With a picture of the ocean and the beach   
And the simple words he wrote her   
Said he loved her and they told her   
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach 

__

At a layover, Mamoru found a postcard in the gift shop. He scribbled a message on the back of it, knowing once he landed it may be a long time before he could get a chance to write again. He didn't know it would be the only contact Usagi would have with him for months.

****

Wish you were here, wish you could see this place   
Wish you were near, wish I could touch your face   
The weather's nice, it's paradise   
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know   
They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here" 

"Give them back!" Eternal Moon rushes Galaxia, but gets blasted. 

Then Galaxia showed them all of the star seeds that she had collected so far. Usagi sees a golden one, and she feels Mamoru's presence. "This is the star seed for this planet."

"If that's Mamo-chan's star seed, then Mamo-chan is.."

"Everyone had a star seed, but the only ones that glitter forever are the ones that belong to a Senshi. This golden star seed belonged to the Senshi of Earth."

Eternal Moon slumps to the ground, recalling her friends who had died. "Why?"

"Why? The guy who had this star seed was asking the same thing."

****

She got a call that night but it wasn't from him 

It didn't sink in right away, Ma'am the plane went down   
Our crews have searched the ground   
No survivors found she heard him say   


A few hours into the flight, Mamoru's plane gets attacked by a strange light, and the plane slips into a different dimension. He changes forms to Tuxedo Kamen, and gets out onto the wing of the plane to face Galaxia. "Why?"

"The galaxy belongs to me. I'm free to do as I please." Galaxia gives him smug look.

He attacks Galaxia, but Galaxia easily blasts Tuxedo Kamen and takes his star seed. Just as he was dying, Mamoru tells Galaxia about the Senshi. "On this planet, they are there. They are the Senshi that protect the peace of everyone. They will defeat you."

Then Mamoru faded, and he was no more.

**__**

But somehow she got a postcard in the mail   
That just said HEAVEN with a picture of the ocean and the beach   
And the simple words he wrote her   
Said he loves her and they told her   
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach 

Dear Usako, 

It's beautiful here, even if all I've gotten to see is such a small part of this wondrous new world. I wish you could be here, I miss you already. It's hot and muggy, and barely spring back in Japan. Ran into a couple of old friends, and they told me to say hello. I love you, my princess. 

Wish you were here,

Mamoru

****

  
Wish you were here, wish you could see this place   
Wish you were near, wish I could touch your face   
The weather's nice, it's paradise   
It's summertime all year, and there's some folks we know   
They say "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here" 

"Mamo-chan, do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

****

The weather's nice, in paradise   
It's summertime all year and all the folks we know   
They say "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here" 

Wish you were here 

"How much?"

"What happened?"

"How much?"

"When I'm with you, I get filled with energy."


End file.
